Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) is a radio communication technique in which both a transmitter and a receiver use multiple antennas to wirelessly communicate with one another. By using multiple antennas at the transmitter and receiver, the spatial dimension may be taken advantage of in a manner that improves overall performance of the wireless link. MIMO may be performed as either an open loop or a closed loop technique. In open loop MIMO, the transmitter has no specific knowledge of the condition of the channel before data signals are transmitted to the receiver. In closed loop MIMO, on the other hand, the transmitter uses channel-related information to precondition transmit signals before they are transmitted to better match the present channel state. In this manner, performance may be improved and for receiver processing may be simplified. There is a need for techniques and structures for efficiently implementing closed loop MIMO in wireless networks.